


Silence Is Gold

by cavale



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1之前的任務日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Gold

　　 白刀子進紅刀子出的方式，向來不是Numbers 的心頭好。  
　　光是論突刺的動作，中間便有太多空檔，要是目標夠機靈，出掌往手腕處一敲，抓不緊的刀柄立即掉落，即使當下抬高手肘，勉強格擋住攻勢，沒讓對方得逞，下刀的位置僅偏離幾吋，仍舊捅入軀幹， 走運點順勢切進皮肉裡，但要是沒估量好，倒楣的卡進筋骨之間，將頃刻遭反手奪刀，整個人被夾在對手胳膊的箝制下，缺氧得滿臉通紅。  
　　可有時理想偏偏跟心裡所盼的背道而馳，以為狀況不能再更糟糕時，背後卻被人用力補了一腳，摔至更深、更接近地獄的谷底，整個操蛋到極致。  
　　所謂莫非定律不就是這麼回事嗎？來自上帝異於常人的幽默感。  
  
  
　　法戈本身即是張通行無阻的名片，黑幫的規模若能壯大到獨家代理一處地名，僅此一家、別無分號，其他幫眾唯有俯首稱臣一途，否則跟他們作對完全是玩火上身。此回任務目標即是後者。  
　　據可靠的線報指出，專作堪薩斯市進出口貿易的Utsav Ale，每週唯有在保養槍械，進入到自宅地下室時才落單，其餘時間周圍盡是嚴密的戒護，被親信打手、貼身保鑣構成的人牆團團包裹，公司跟住宅亦架設了先進的保全監控系統。  
　　這般滴水不漏的防衛，即便是Utsav 前一秒還在床笫歡好，下一刻也能從保險套裡掏出預藏刀片的程度。  
  
　　於是他們捨棄慣用的衝鋒槍，採近身搏擊的策略，各塞了把左輪在後腰際，而口袋內揣著折疊式彈簧刀，一甩即能亮出利刃的款式。  
　　趁車庫升降門完全閉闔前的一分鐘，他們潛入滿是工具的地下室，伏在牆角，只為圍堵隻身走下階梯的目標。  
　　工作坊裡應有盡有，從基本款的老虎鉗、鐵鎚、成捆的尼龍繩， 到進階版的焊槍、電鑽、圓盤電鋸等，照理來說，手搆得著的全是武器，運用得宜，每項都能讓那狗娘養的痛不欲生。  
  
　　Numbers 側身藏匿在水泥柱後頭，任摺疊刀滑出袖口，微握拳眼，刀尖繞八字形擺動著，盡可能維持最小程度的活動量，而不至於在揮刀時鎖死手腕的控制。埋伏最難熬的不是等待，而是狀況通常會發生在出現懈怠的時刻。  
　　Wrench 先在凌亂的工作檯面上揀了只扳手，另一手則拿著從自己左腳脫下、揉成球狀的厚長襪，才站到樓梯正下方的三角空間定位去。照計劃的安排，第一時間得由他負責制服目標。  
　　Numbers 見狀搖了搖頭，打了個「難不成我要拿計算機嗎？」的手語。  
　　作為回應，一隻伸直的食指出現在燈光照映下，循拋物線向前伸出。  
　　 _當然。_ Wrench 的手勢表達道。  
　　基於默契，儘管Wrench 的容貌隱於階級的陰影之下，看不太清， 他仍可以憑空想像出搭檔此時揶揄的笑意。  
　　「去你的。」Numbers 暗罵一聲，刻意低俯著頭，不叫Wrench 看到他此時的唇形。  
  
　　苦苦守了六個小時餘，斜倚柱身的Numbers 幾乎快打起盹來時， 一段由遠至近的輕快口哨聲來到門前，他頭頂上的白熾燈管啪地亮起，半截淺灰高爾夫球褲和釘鞋出現在他視野裡，緩步踏下階級，迫使他退回柱影的庇蔭裡，指望蟄伏在旁的Wrench 順利動手。  
　　但下一秒的發展超出他們的推估，Utsav 筆直切往Numbers 的方向，並非如預測經過Wrench 所躲的檔案櫃前方，看來是打算先卸下肩背的高爾夫球袋。  
　　如此一來，馬上暴露藏覓點的Numbers 只好隨機應變，改由他主動出擊，立即撲向正要叫喚手下的Utsav，手裡的砍刀水平朝其喉嚨劃去，孰料Utsav 迅速應變，抽起球袋裡一支鐵桿回擊，不僅敲落刀械，還把武器遠遠打飛，砸到Numbers 身後的牆面上。  
　　他試圖閃躲鐵桿的攻勢，礙於空間狹小，能完全避開實屬不易， 鎖骨跟上臂挨了好幾下揍，頓失平衡跌坐在地。耶穌基督，他根本沒空檔抽出腰際的手槍，Numbers 開始後悔自己沒有真的拿上計算機， 至少還能丟出去，分散Utsav 的注意力，替自己爭取一點時間。  
　　幸而Wrench 抓緊間隙，一個箭步上前牽制住Utsav 高舉過頭的鐵桿，藉力使力撞開五呎六吋的北印度人，趁他仰摔之際，擠進一球臭襪子到Utsav 嘴裡作為口塞。  
　　Wrench 得意的朝他眨眨眼。  
　　緊接著，他反過身逕自坐在Utsav 胸口上，用大腿夾住男人掙扎的兩手， Wrench 絲毫不受瘋狂蹬踢的雙腿影響，掄起預備的扳手， 趕在Utsav 瞪大的眼珠快要落出眼眶之前，砸碎那張扭曲的嘴臉。  
　　「老大，怎麼了嗎？」噪音引來盤據門前的蒼蠅。  
　　「沒什麼，練個揮桿而已。」Numbers 仿效其帶有旁遮普腔的英文，含糊帶過，不至於露出破綻，也足以打發走巡守的小伙子。  
　　他尖銳的吸了口氣，扶著組合架緩緩撐起身，走到Wrench 身後拍了拍大個子的肩膀，阻止Wrench 繼續表演肉泥敲打秀，扔下沾滿腦漿與肉屑的扳手。  
  
　　Wrench 拉起Utsav ──或者說，曾經是Utsav 的肉塊──的衣襟，以標榜吸濕排汗的機能polo 衫揩掉臉上的血沫，不一會兒，衣料表面彷彿轉上一張印地安人的紅臉。  
　　直起身，Wrench 側踢毫無生息的屍首一腳，啐了一口。 _他害你受傷了。_  
　　 _徹吧。_ Numbers 做出像是要把隱形章魚從臉上拔除的手勢。 _順便幫我撿一下刀，我沒法彎太下去。_  
　　Wrench 點頭，回收躺在角落的摺疊刀，擺入風衣口袋，同時順走了Utsav 懸在掛鉤上的車鑰匙，循著遙控解鎖的訊號，發現是台貼有全黑遮光貼紙的林肯，另一台並排在旁的則是別克休旅車。  
　　 _我當司機，你來選。_  
　　 _去看電影適合坐哪一台？_ Numbers 茂密的鬍鬚下露出一排白牙。  
  
  
　　依循導航系統，他們把林肯停在巷弄裡，以免招搖的車款停在大街會招來不必要的關注，再徒步抵達轉角處的二輪電影院。  
　　下午時段的生意稍淡，售票口的工讀生有一下沒一下看著手機螢幕，掛在「今日放映」字樣底下的裱框電影海報，幾乎是Chaplin 數位修復版的專屬影展，從《大馬戲團》、《城市之光》一路到《摩登時代》與《大獨裁者》。Numbers 認為比起有聲電影，默片是挺好的選擇，即便沒有過場配樂，演員的肢體動作輔以插卡字幕就足以理解，不需要他散場後再手語向Wrench 解釋。  
　　Numbers 瞅向並肩的Wrench，以眼神詢問對方的意願。  
　　Wrench 聳聳肩，伸出拳頭，食、中指一齊搭在拇指上方，表示覆議，而另一手不動聲色，將血染的襯衫攏於流蘇牛仔外套底下。  
  
　　走上前跟售票員交涉劃位，Numbers 指名中後段靠走道的兩人位，接著盡量不牽動到肩傷，掏出信用卡付款。  
　　撕下票券，售票員吐出略帶酸黃瓜味的提醒：「最近的一場再十分鐘後就開始放映了。」  
　　那發酵的氣味讓Numbers 意識到他們這八小時以來滴水未盡， 他幫Wrench 加點了爆米花桶跟一大杯可樂，自己則點了玉米脆片， 然後自行取了兩根吸管，招來在海報牆前徘徊的Wrench 把食物端走。  
　　他假裝沒有看到售票員滿懷疑竇、卻又不敢正視他們倆的鬼祟神情。  
  
  
　　他們在成為殺手前，就已經是一對電影痴。  
　　那季夏日，他們證實彼此在傳接球這塊領域，實在沒什麼天分， 與其在烈日下互相折磨，不如騎腳踏車去租片店借電影，到纏了整頭繃帶的印地安人住處去看，偶爾幹些幫印地安人跑跑腿、買日常雜貨的活。  
　　畢竟印地安人從高年級惡霸手裡救下他們倆，尚未施展開拳腳， 就把那兩個金髮混蛋嚇得尿溼褲子，對那陣子看多了蒙面俠蘇洛、綠林英雄羅賓漢的他們來說，這份恩情不能不報答。  
  
　　印地安人話不怎麼多，一方面剛動完手術，醫生把他整顆頭用紗布跟彈性繃帶包起，活像一根棉花棒，他們私下還偷偷起了個Q-tips 的綽號；再來是由於術後的他幾乎不能吃什麼固體食物，只能慢慢含下流質的優格跟雞湯，吃一頓飯少說也要花上四十分鐘。  
　　儘管如此，印地安人倒對他們非常慷慨，不僅讓出接有天線的箱型電視，還郵購了錄影帶播放機與倒帶車，讓他們不用拿筆接力把帶子倒回最前面，於是地下綽號又從決定不到兩週的Q-tips，變成了酋長。  
　　拜電影之賜，大個兒的讀唇技巧進步很多，但還是沒辦法完全理解酋長的話，尤其當他說起古語的時候。他們曾猜測許多關於酋長的過去，編織了距今少說也是百年歷史的傳奇故事，推敲酋長的先祖可能是驍勇善戰的阿帕契族。  
  
　　這些猜測隨著拆線那天的到來戛然而止，一如他們無憂無慮的童年。  
  
　　悉悉窣窣的聲響從廚房傳來，儘管細微，還是被甫進門的他聽到了，判斷酋長家遭闖空門，小偷正在翻箱倒櫃，他轉身用手語吩咐大個兒拿壁爐邊的鐵鍬來，兩人抄起傢伙，一前一後移步到門邊。  
　　身形較為矮小的他作為前導，悄然探看內部的情形，再向大個兒回報。  
　　出乎意料之外，他看見熟稔的衣著──是酋長的背影，正低俯著頭，不知道在流理台那邊忙碌著什麼，只見斑斕的羽毛血淋淋落了整地，繃帶也鬆垮在他肩上，像是冬日披掛的圍巾。  
　　想起今天是酋長到醫院回診的日子，他出聲喚道，示意身後的大個兒放下武器。  
　　酋長的肩線先是抖了抖，仰頭抬起光禿的後腦勺。  
　　和過往都是看到繃帶的印象略有出入，讓他自發退縮幾步，但他還記得酋長說過動大手術前必須先剔去毛髮，這般才不至於跟針線糾纏在一起。  
　　酋長甩下手裡的物體，在他聽來像是肉塊砸在砧板上的聲音，他畏懼的看向大個兒，同伴也察覺不妙似的一臉懼怕。  
　　滴答，鮮紅的血流不斷沿著那人的指尖滑落，酋長慢慢轉過身來，他這才看到木板上躺著一整隻吃過的生鵪鶉，他伸手拉住大個兒，使勁拽著呆愣的男孩往門邊移動。  
　　黏稠的血液糊了幾根短毛掛在臉側，嘴裡仍在喀滋嚼著雞骨頭， 酋長面容卻不再是他們所熟悉的樣貌，和往昔有著天壤之別，就像把臉切下來換了新的一樣。  
  
　　他慶幸大個兒天生即是聽障，聽不見他此時拔高八度的放聲尖叫。  
  
  
　　如同高樓墜下的失重感，Numbers 倏地驚醒，遭Utsav 襲擊的肩頸肌肉一陣痙攣，又似快速退去的潮水，遠在背景裡隱隱作痛著。  
　　手背拂過一顆顆冒出額際的冷汗，他已經許多年沒有想起這回事了。  
　　螢幕上的Chaplin 因誤入獅籠，生怕驚擾沉睡的雄獅，而Numbers 以為自己喊叫出聲，干擾到其他觀眾，於是就著微光，環顧四周， 眼看陌生人參差坐著，卻沒有人投射憎惡的目光過來，他暫且鬆了口氣。  
  
　　反倒是鄰座的Wrench 察覺異狀，側過身來正對著他，並沒有如Numbers 預想的抱怨他破壞觀影興致，或是責怪他看到一半走神， 而是老早了然他的昏昏睡去。  
  
　　Wrench 曾告訴他比起電影劇情，聽不見的他更在乎每位角色念白、展露情緒時的唇形。在他們心目中的排行裡，Audrey Hepburn 長年榮登優美唇形的寶座，就算是Angelina Jolie 的性感豐唇也只能鎩羽而歸，退居第二。  
　　這項蟬聯持續到第一次任務，當時他們不顧全身掛彩，開車到最近的一家電影院買票進場，午夜場演些什麼Numbers 早忘得一乾二淨，只記得Wrench 燥熱的手掌貼了上來，循指尖描繪他微彎的嘴角， 以吻封緘。  
　　除卻了白日之下光影、聲響的干擾，他們在富有隱蔽性的黑暗裡更能感知彼此的存在，幾度交換了唇齒間的細微喘息。  
　　此後他們不再進行無謂的排名，而他也報復性質的蓄起了滿鬢濃密。  
  
  
　　扶手座位對於臂膀寬闊的Wrench 而言仍顯窄小，無處可擺的手肘觸及過來，探出溫熱的掌心，妥妥按上他發疼的左肩，透過輕重有別的揉捏，散去聚集一氣的瘀血。  
　　Numbers 留心起Wrench 緩和的吐納頻率，在意那擦過自己表皮的指繭，還有輻散開來的體溫，能光是想著，即能將知覺從痛處支開， 減緩了幾分疼痛。  
  
  
  


fin. 20160803

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 　　比起直譯「沉默是金」，這篇我個人更偏好〈無聲勝有聲〉的詮釋，私心腦補了很多兩人相處的過往。  
> 　　此處手語的部分則參考了美版的手語 (American Sign Language, ASL)，可上協會網站觀看影片教學。


End file.
